1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment unit, a toilet seat with a washer, a washing machine, and a liquid treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterilizing apparatuses that use plasma to treat liquids such as polluted water have been proposed. For example, in the sterilizing apparatus disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4784624, a high-voltage electrode and a grounding electrode are arranged with an interval therebetween in liquid inside a treatment tank. In a sterilization treatment apparatus configured in this manner, when a high-voltage pulse is applied between both electrodes to cause electrical discharge, plasma is generated in gas bubbles produced by the instantaneous boiling phenomenon, producing radicals such as OH, H, O, O2−, and O− and also H2O2, which destroys microorganisms and bacteria.